Brotherhood Four
by SheeWolf85
Summary: Killing Me Softly contest entry. WINNER 2nd place Host's Pick.  Jacob and his band are starting out, going from venue to venue.  Nessie and her sister are regulars at the bar they play at one night, and Nessie gets a surprise.  AH, M for language & smut.
1. Part 1

**"KILLING ME SOFTLY WITH HIS SONG" ANONYMOUS O/S CONTEST**

**Title: **Brotherhood Four

**Rating: **M for language

**Penname: **SheeWolf85

**Title of Song Used for the Serenade and Artist: **Almost Easy by Avenged Sevenfold

**Word Count: **4,524

**Disclaimer/Note: **All the familiar characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. The song and all lyrics belong to Avenged Sevenfold. The names of the bands (Brotherhood Four and Twisted Pink Box), however, are mine :) I do not plan to continue this oneshot, as I have way too much on my plate right now. Thank you for the contest reviews asking for more, they make me happy :)

**Summary: **Jacob and his metal band, Brotherhood Four, are just starting out, going from venue to venue. Sisters Bella and Nessie are weekly regulars at Tonix, a bar and music venue. Brotherhood Four plays one night when they go, and Nessie gets a little surprise.

* * *

Brotherhood Four

"How does this look?" Nessie Swan asked as she walked in to her sister's room.

Bella turned from her mirror to look at Nessie. She smiled and nodded. "You look good." She was wearing a faded jean skirt over black ripped leggings, a short black tank top that showed off her navel piercing, and black high heeled peep-toe shoes. She left her copper hair down, allowing it to flow over her shoulders and down her back.

Nessie turned in a quick circle, and then walked up to Bella. "You look good, too. You think that Eddie guy will be there?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Edward. He's part owner of the place, why wouldn't he be there? And why else would I wear this?" She ran a hand down her body to show off her outfit. It was a short, and very tight, strapless black dress. Nessie smirked.

"Good point."

Bella turned back to her mirror to finish her makeup. Nessie reached out to run her fingers through Bella's straight brown hair.

"You should leave your hair down, too. Guys like long, straight brown hair, probably a lot better than they like curly red messes." She tugged at a curl of her own hair.

Bella sighed. "You look fine. And yes, I'm going to leave my hair down."

"Good. You should make your move tonight."

"Are you kidding me? This dress _is_ my move."

Nessie leaned against the dresser. "No, I mean you should walk up to him and give him a kiss so deep he'll feel it in his toes."

Bella rolled her eyes. "I'm so sure that will work."

"He owns a bar. That plays heavy metal music. It will work."

"What about you? You gonna look for someone for yourself?"

Nessie looked down. "No."

"Oh, come on honey. You can't let one man end it all for you." Bella closed the mascara bottle and batted her eyes at the mirror before standing up straight and turning to her sister. "Just because the Bolivian asshole—"

"Brazilian, Bella. He was Brazilian. And yes, I can let him end it all for me. He was the only person I've really been able to connect to; like he was the one I'd been made for." Nessie sighed; she didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"Obviously he wasn't. If he was, he wouldn't have left you."

"Or maybe he was, and I'm just supposed to be alone all my life." Nessie's mood was ruined. She stood up from the dresser and started walking out.

Bella followed her.

"Nessie, sweetie… Wait a second. You're only twenty five years old, there's someone else out there for you. You just have to find him."

"That's easy for you to say, Bella. You've met your man; you just have to find a way to seduce him."

"Yeah, I finally met him. And I'm three years older than you. If I'd given up at twenty five, I might not have met him at all. Think about that."

Nessie rolled her eyes, but didn't fight when Bella pulled her into a hug.

"I love you, Nessie. And I trust that everything will work out for you. You just need to be patient and don't give up."

Nessie hugged her sister tightly. "I'll try."

"That's my girl. Now go finish getting ready. I'm going to help you scout tonight. No arguments."

Nessie sighed and kept her groan to herself as she went to finish preparing for her night out.

Fifteen minutes later, they were ready to go and met in the living room.

"I wish Alice was going to be there tonight," Nessie complained.

"I know, but Rose is gone. What would Twisted Pink Box be without their lead guitar? Alice said the band filling in for her is good, too. And if Alice says they're good, you should probably give them a chance. She knows her metal."

Nessie sighed as they got in the car. "Yeah, but they're probably not as good. I like Alice's band."

Nessie knew Alice would never lead them astray, but she still preferred the sound of Alice's grunge metal band to most others on the market.

~ BH4 ~

"Where the fuck is Seth?" Jacob yelled as he paced the room. "We can't have a goddamn show without our drummer!"

"Calm down, Jake."

Jacob turned to Quil, the bassist of the band, and glared at him. "We have a show in three hours, we still need to practice, our drummer is missing, and you want me to calm the fuck down?"

Quil shrugged. Jacob growled just as the door to their suite opened and a scrawny man with spiked hair walked in.

"Yo!" he called, smiling like an idiot. "What's up, guys?"

Neither Quil nor Embry dared say a thing as Jacob glared at the newcomer. Seth noticed the tension in the room and the look on the band leader's face. They all knew not to mess with Jacob in this mood.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jacob growled. "We were supposed to start practice an hour ago."

Seth swallowed, instantly sober. "Oh, uh... I, uh, met this girl… at lunch… and…" He trailed off, not sure what to say to save his ass.

Jacob closed his eyes in irritation. "Fine. Whatever. You ready to be a drummer?"

Seth nodded. "Yeah, dude. Let's get this party started." He went to his drums and sat down.

Jacob took a deep breath to calm down. "Everyone else ready?"

Embry and Quil nodded, picking up their guitars and turning on the amps. Now that the whole band was here, Jacob felt better. He took his place at the head of the band and they ran through a few songs.

When they'd finished enough songs to feel confident in their warm up, Jacob led the way to the stage where they set everything up.

Tonight was a big chance for Brotherhood Four. The bar Tonix wasn't a huge venue, but it was bigger than the ones they'd played in before. And unlike many of the other venues, this place knew how to handle metal. They even had their own female band that played every weekend. One of the members of the band had just gotten married and was on her honeymoon, and it was the only reason Jacob was able to book the spot tonight.

If they could make it here, they'd take another step up the ladder and have a better chance of the word being spread about them.

They had everything set up and tested just in time for the doors to open. They'd be introduced and go out in forty five minutes. In the mean time, the band hung out backstage, taking advantage of the refreshments set out.

Jacob looked through the curtain to the bar where people were ordering drinks, settling themselves in for what he hoped would be a good show. He had thought that, after a few years, the churning in his gut at the thought of playing in front of an audience would fade. Instead, it actually got worse. It seemed more and more was at stake for the band. Each time it was a bigger opportunity, and each time they could either win or lose it all. He'd never admit how scared he was that one bad show could end their chance.

With a sigh, he turned away from the curtain.

"We're on in twenty minutes."

Embry lightly punched Jacob's shoulder. "Tonight's gonna be awesome. Have you seen some of the ladies here? I mean, day-um!"

Jacob chuckled. "You would be thinking about girls."

"When is Embry not thinking about chicks?" Quil asked.

Seth and Jacob laughed. Embry just shrugged.

~ BH4 ~

Nessie and Bella walked in to the bar, and Bella straightened her dress.

"Help me look for him," Bella said.

Nessie sighed and looked around for the redheaded man her sister had somehow fallen for. She had met him one night when they were watching Alice's band play, and she had more than a few words to say to Nessie that night about his hair and jaw line.

The place was dark; the red bar lights along the walls casting an ethereal glow that offered just enough light to see where one was going. The counter offered the most light, even with the crowd that was hovered around it ordering and downing their drinks. It was already noisy, even though the music hadn't started yet. People were talking loudly, trying to be heard over the conversation next to them. In the midst of the chatter, more alcohol was poured, shot glasses were clinked together, and a glass was slammed against the counter.

Bella licked her lips and grabbed Nessie's hand, leading her toward the bar where the man she'd been looking for was pouring drinks. Nessie sat on the uncomfortable bar stool as Bella got Edward's attention.

"What can I get for you ladies?" Edward asked, flashing a brilliant smile to Bella. She giggled.

"Copper Camel, please."

Edward winked and turned to Nessie.

Nessie smiled. "Mad Melon for me."

He nodded and got their drinks. Nessie took hers and turned in her seat to look at Bella.

"You've got him hooked."

Bella sighed. "You really think so?"

"Unless he wasn't just staring at you like salvation and undressing you with his eyes, I'm sure."

"I wish I could get him alone and talk to him."

Nessie nodded and took a drink. The sour aftertaste had her lips puckering.

"Ask Alice to arrange it. You know she'd do it for you."

"I know. But then what would I say?"

"That you want to fuck him like the well-bred stallion he is."

Bella stared at Nessie with wide, surprised eyes for a second before bursting into laughter. "Right!"

Nessie just shrugged and took another drink.

A few minutes later, Edward walked up on to the stage.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" he said into the microphone. Nessie's and Bella's shouts were lost among the response.

"Well, I've got a treat for you tonight. This band will blow your mind. Please welcome, Brotherhood Four!"

Edward walked off the stage, and the crowd hollered with enthusiasm as the band walked onto the stage. Nessie nearly dropped her drink; she had been expecting a punk band with tiny punk members. The drummer was the only person who even came close to fitting her expectation with his gangly frame, young face, and hair gelled into short spikes on his head. The lead guitar was tall and thin, but not as lanky as the drummer. His shaggy hair went to his shoulders in the back, and the front fell in his eyes when he shook his head. The bassist was the shortest, but thicker than the other two and covered in tattoos. Of all four, it was the man in front who really caught her attention. He stood at the front of the stage, arms in the air as he greeted the crowd. He was huge, taller and thicker than the other three, yet toned and muscular. The tattered, gray wife beater he wore seemed to show off the size of his arms and the tribal tattoo running down the left side. The drummer looked like the youngest, in his early twenties, while the others looked in their late twenties to early thirties. They all had the same dark russet skin and black hair.

Nessie jumped when Bella poked her side.

"Who's the well-bred stallion?" she asked, raising one eyebrow. Nessie smiled and took a drink to keep from laughing. She had been thinking the exact same thing.

Jacob shook off his fear as he walked onto the stage. The crowd was cheering, which gave him a little confidence. The band got situated, and he grabbed the microphone.

"It's really great to be here," he said. "I'm Jacob Black, and this is my band: Embry Call on the guitar and backing vocals, Quil Ateara on the bass, and Seth Clearwater on the drums. I hope you enjoy the show. We're going to start things off with a one of my favorite songs."

He turned and gave the cue, and the band started playing.

Nessie bit her lip as the band played. Their sound was fast and harsh, and she honestly couldn't say if Brotherhood Four or Godsmack did the song better. She was only more impressed with his screams and growls.

She put her drink on the bar and clapped her hands high in the air, joining the crowd in their enthusiasm when the song was over. The band didn't waste any time, they went right into another song, this time Nessie recognized Disturbed.

Jacob cast a glance at Quil in between songs, and Quil smiled smugly. Jacob should have known his worrying wasn't needed; most people reacted well to their music. Still, it felt better to have confirmation in the form of loud, screaming applause. As they performed, he scanned the audience, stopping when he noticed a small redheaded woman at the bar. He kept his eyes on her for a second; she was staring right at him with an expression he knew all-too-well. Women liked his physique, and they usually got that glazed-over expression when they wanted him.

"How old do you think that drummer is?" Bella asked when the band played a song with an overzealous double kicker.

Nessie shrugged. "I don't know. But my God, that man's voice is amazing."

"I'd say you like more than just his voice. Look at you."

"Huh?" Nessie wasn't paying much attention to anything other than the man's performance and the way his dark skin shone from perspiration.

Bella laughed and waived her hand. "Never mind."

Toward the end of the set, Jacob nodded back to Embry and Quil, giving the signal that he was changing course. It was an idea he'd gotten from another band he saw when he was younger, and the rest of the band liked it.

"How we doin' so far?" he asked the audience. The screams answered the question and he chuckled. "Good, good. Thank you. We'd like to do something a little different, if we can. Which one of you would like to come up on stage with us?"

The screams got louder, and Jacob watched as several women pushed their way forward. He pretended to search the crowd, but really he knew exactly who he wanted to invite. The redhead at the bar turned and looked down, and for a second Jacob was disappointed. Then the brunette she was sitting with grabbed her hand and held it up, pointing at her vigorously. He smiled and pointed to the girl.

"Alright; you, the redhead back there, come up here."

Nessie ripped her hand away from Bella, her heart beating a million miles an hour.

"Did he really mean me?" she asked breathlessly. She hadn't wanted to volunteer, but Bella wasn't going to let her sit out and not try.

"Yes! Now get your ass up there before I have to light it on fire!"

Nessie took one more drink for courage, and walked up to the stage. She caught several girls glaring at her, but ignored them as she focused on her steps so she didn't trip. She wrung her hands in front of her as she made it to the stage. Jacob walked to her and put his arm around her shoulders. She decided she could die a happy woman at that moment. He was taller than she had first thought, and his entire body radiated heat. She looked up to see his dark eyes, playful yet intense. He was beautiful in a fierce and brutal way.

"What's your name?" he asked, holding the microphone to her.

"Um… Nessie?" She couldn't even think straight with his voice vibrating in his chest right next to her ear. His proximity and presence made her head spin.

"How are you doing, Nessie?"

"I'm good."

"Good. How'd you like to pick the next song?"

She licked her lips, wishing she had her drink with her as her stomach bottomed out. "Really?"

He chuckled. "Sure. Who's your favorite band? Besides Brotherhood Four?" He winked at her.

She chuckled nervously and picked the first band name that came to her mind. "I, um… I like Avenged Sevenfold."

"Yeah? Me too. What's your favorite song of theirs?"

She was starting to think clearly again, and it only made her more aware that the few hundred people in the bar were staring at her. Some of them were probably planning her murder for being the one Jacob picked. She swallowed thickly and tried to ignore the churning in her gut as she went through her mental list of songs to pick one she wanted to hear Jacob sing. She found it was difficult to choose just one. "Almost Easy?"

He smiled and nodded. "Good choice." He looked back at the band. "Up for that?"

"Hell yeah!" Seth called out, tapping on the drums. Embry and Quil laughed, nodding their enthusiasm.

He pulled back from Nessie and gestured to the chair Edward had put on the stage for her. "Have a seat."

She sat down and smiled up at him as he turned to give the band his cue.

"I'm not insane!" he screamed, and then the music began.

As they played the song, Nessie watched each member. Embry and Quil played back to back, both using one microphone for background vocals as Jacob bounded across the stage, giving the lyrics everything he had. Seth went crazy on the drums, and Nessie briefly wondered how he was able to keep the pace he kept. She'd never before been on the stage as a band played, and she was surprised by how much louder it was than in the audience. The energy and exhilaration emanating from the band was overpowering. Jacob circled Embry and Quil during the guitar solo. Nessie was almost amazed at his stamina. He didn't stand still once, and she wasn't too surprised to find that this made her more aware of how she was reacting to him.

At the end of the solo, Jacob strode back to her and she was surprised when he crouched down beside her as the music mellowed.

He took her hand and sang directly to her. "Now that I've lost you, it kills me to say I've tried to hold on as you slowly slipped away. I'm losin' the fight. I've treated you so wrong now let me make it right."

He didn't move back, instead he brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. Her head spun and suddenly the air was too thin.

"I'm not insane, I'm not insane." He chuckled darkly, and she shivered at the sound.

He winked at her and stood up, continuing the song. She forced herself to breathe, her eyes never leaving him as he ran around the stage.

Jacob went back to her at the end of the song, standing by her as the last notes were played.

The crowd erupted as the music ended, and Nessie joined in the applause. She started to get up, but Jacob stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. He couldn't let her slip away yet.

"You can stay," he said, giving her another wink before addressing the audience.

"Thank you! We've got one more for you tonight, and this one's all ours."

He gave the signal and the band began. He planted himself between Embry and Quil. They seemed to battle with each other, going back and forth as Jacob sang the song.

They finished the song, and Jacob waited for a minute to let the crowd scream before he moved.

"You have been amazing, thanks for showing the love." He held his hands up as he walked to Nessie. "And give another round of applause to Nessie for being so brave!" He took her hand and pulled her up. She felt like she could puke as she looked out across the crowd, wondering not for the first time how Jacob and the rest of his band could stand being up here like this. The applause was exhilarating and yet terrifying at the same time. She smiled up at Jacob when he let go of her hand.

Jacob watched Nessie move off the stage as he named off the rest of his band so they could get the credit they deserved. It was customary for him and the band to socialize after a gig, and he was particularly looking forward to finding Nessie again. He wanted to talk to her without the pressure of keeping up the show.

They walked backstage, and Seth jumped around with a grin that belonged on an over-caffeinated pre-teen.

"That was fucking awesome!"

Embry and Quil high-fived each other. "I think this calls for some serious booze."

Jacob chuckled as he wiped the sweat off his body with a towel. "What are we waiting for? I need a goddamn drink."

Seth made it to the door before the others. "With any luck, you won't see me for the rest of the night."

Embry whistled and Seth made a slight bow before turning and rushing out the door. Jacob knew the other two would probably end up in a girl's bed at some point as well. It was a perk of being in a band; girls wanted to fuck you for the opportunity to say they knew you before you were big.

But today, Jacob had only one girl in mind. He listened to people talking excitedly about and to his band mates, and he smiled to himself before he slipped out the door.

~ BH4 ~

"Oh my God!" Nessie said again. It was all she'd been able to say since she left the stage.

Bella smirked and smoothed down her sister's hair. She was proud of Nessie for making it so far and actually staying up on the stage.

"That was so… Oh my God…"

"Fucking awesome?" Bella supplied.

"You have no idea, Bella. He was hot and sexy when I was down here, but up there… Oh God." She fanned herself with her hand; it was way too hot in the bar. "And he fucking winked at me."

The girls turned around and looked up when the crowd started screaming again. Nessie smiled when she saw Seth walking out to them. He was followed shortly after by Quil and Embry, and Nessie bit her lip when Jacob emerged a minute later.

"Look, you can go talk to him!"

Nessie gaped at Bella. "Are you kidding me?"

Bella chuckled. "Of course not. You were up on stage with him; that gives you exclusive rights. Now go."

Nessie grabbed the bar and shook her head. "No way. I'll make an idiot of myself. Even more."

"Oh, well that's too bad. He's not going to wait for you. He's coming to you."

Nessie grabbed Bella's hand when she started waving high in the air, trying to get Jacob's attention.

"Will you stop it?"

"No, I'm not going to stop it. I know you would do this for me if it was Edward, and you wouldn't let me stop you." She raised her other hand and jumped a little.

Nessie groaned when Jacob looked their way and saw her. It took him a while to make it through the crowd, but finally he walked up to her.

"Hey," he said, sitting in an empty stool next to her.

Nessie took a deep breath to try to control her stomach as she looked up at him. "Hi."

"Thanks for the great song choice; that was fun." He leaned forward and rested his elbow against the bar, looking down to meet her eyes.

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun." She nodded, still not sure of what to say or how to act. Bella leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"This is your chance," she said softly. "He wants to talk to you; now go for it."

Nessie swallowed and glanced at her sister. "How?"

Bella shrugged. "Well-bred stallion?"

Nessie smiled in spite of herself, and a deep blush crept across her cheeks. Just then she noticed Edward coming out of the back.

"I will if you will." She gestured toward Edward.

Bella bit her lip. "You've got yourself a deal." She kissed Nessie's cheek. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" She winked and walked away.

Jacob looked at Nessie with a raised eyebrow. He hadn't heard much of anything the girls said to each other, although he tried.

"Who was that?"

"My sister, Bella."

He nodded. "Cool. So, I know this is a horrible pick up line or whatever, but do you come here often?"

Nessie laughed, unexpectedly amused by his question. "Yes, every weekend. You?"

Jacob chuckled. "No, first time. Although, I hope we can come back some day. This crowd is more responsive than most we've had."

"Are you saying that not everybody loves you?"

"Sadly, yes. About two months ago, we were booked at this place that was supposed to be a rock venue like this. Come to find out, as we set everything up, that everybody was expecting country. Needless to say, it didn't turn out well." He shook his head. That experience had been a test to the band, and sometimes he was amazed they'd all made it through.

Nessie reached out and touched the tattoo on his arm. "Did this hurt?" It ran the whole length of his arm from his shoulder to his wrist. She noticed it went onto his back as well; the simple tribal design was cut off by his shirt.

Jacob shook his head. "No, not really. The one on my shoulder hurt for a day or two, but the others just stung a little. Do you have any tattoos?"

"No. No tattoos. I've been thinking about it, but I can't decide on anything I'd like to have permanently etched into my skin. I do have a few piercings, though." She leaned back to show him the piercing in her belly button.

He nodded and couldn't pass up the opportunity to touch her. He reached out and delicately fingered the silver flower dangling from the ring. Her body shivered at his touch, and she wished he'd do it more.

"Do you have other piercings?"

She smiled. "Just my ears." She held her hair back on one side to show him the plain silver stud.

"Nice."

"What about you? Any piercings?"

"No, just tattoos."

She nodded and lifted her cup for a drink only to find that it was empty. She almost started to panic. She had started to feel a little more comfortable, although every part of her was still tingling with the need to be close to him.

Jacob noticed her situation and smiled to himself. He pointed at her glass when she set it down.

"What would you say to having a few drinks with me?"

She swallowed and smiled up at him. "Sure." She wasn't sure how long it was going to last, but she'd at least try.

"Great." He winked at her, and raised his hand to get the bartender's attention.


	2. Part 2

A/N: Hey, there!

So I know I said I wasn't going to write a part 2, and I was serious about it, then I said I was working on it and nothing ever happened, then I said again that I wasn't going to write anymore . . . and now here's part 2. I hope it's worth the wait and indecision. Hopefully I answered all of your questions from the first part because I'm ninety-eight percent sure there will not be a part 3.

Enough of my rambling. Enjoy part 2, and remember that I do not own the characters.

* * *

Brotherhood Four – Part Two

Jacob was a drinker. Nessie tried to keep up with him, but soon found it wasn't possible. She was way past tipsy when Bella skipped up to her and kissed her cheek.

"I'm going to get some coffee and talk with Edward," she said with an excited smile. "You doing okay?"

Nessie nodded and silently noted how pretty the red bar lights looked when they spun like that. "Yeah, we're fine."

Bella leaned in and whispered in her sister's ear. "If he goes home with you, make sure you put your blinds down." She winked.

Nessie laughed, the comment somehow funnier than it was meant to be. "Sure, Sis; whatever you say."

Bella kissed Nessie's cheek one more time and gave her a hug before leaving. Nessie turned back to Jacob, who was watching her with his brilliantly fierce, dark brown eyes.

In the hour they'd been at the bar, she and Jacob had talked about everything trivial from the types of music they both liked to pets they had growing up. Nessie almost got choked up when she told him about her dog that had died when she was seven. He told her about the cats his mother had had and how he was glad when he was finally rid of them when he moved out. They'd talked about his band and about Alice's band. She told him how Bella had known Alice since grade school and both she and Nessie had been the band's biggest fans since its inception. Jacob told her about how he, Embry, and Seth had been friends since they were little. Quil had come into the picture in junior high when he and his family moved into town. Seth had been drumming since he was three, and they all knew they wanted him to be in the band. They'd started in Embry's garage when they were all in high school with a different drummer, but it wasn't until Seth got old enough that they really started to get serious about it.

Jacob watched Nessie as she turned back to the bar slowly and picked up her drink. From the way she swayed even sitting down, he'd say it was about time she called it quits. He was feeling the alcohol, but he wasn't _really_ drunk yet. He could probably still walk a straight line if he focused. Nessie, on the other hand, looked like she'd stumble if she tried to stand in one spot.

Nessie took the last sip of her drink and lifted her hand. She was about to order more when Jacob put his hand over hers.

"I think you've had enough," he said softly.

She raised an eyebrow at him, forcing her eyes to focus. His hand was warm against her skin, and without any warning, her body was in flames. She wanted that hand to touch her in places she hadn't been touched in over a year. She wanted his fingers to grip her flesh and leave his mark. She certainly was not ready to call it a night.

"But I'm not done." She realized as she said it that she was whining. Honest to God whining like a two-year-old. She cleared her throat. "I mean I'm not done with you." _Wait,__what?_ She closed her eyes as she realized what she just said. Damn the alcohol all the way straight to Hell.

Jacob chuckled and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. He leaned in close to her and admired the way her beautiful brown eyes widened in shock. Her lips parted slightly as she sucked in a breath, and he barely stopped himself from kissing her. Instead, he tilted his head slightly to whisper in her ear, "I'm not done with you, either."

Nessie thought she would die when she heard those words. She met his eyes and turned her hand under his. She slipped her fingers between his and held his hand, still staring into his eyes. His, nearly black, seemed to get just a little darker as he wrapped his fingers around her hand.

"Do you want to come home with me?" she heard herself ask. She felt out of breath and lightheaded, but forced herself to calm down. It wasn't every Friday she asked a guy to go home with her, and the sudden fear of rejection made her heart speed up.

He nodded, and it suddenly became a race to see just how quickly they could get out of the bar. Nessie grabbed her purse, lamenting the moment her hand pulled away from his, and turned on the stool. She lost her balance before she could even stand up. He caught her as she started to fall.

"Careful. Are you okay to walk?"

She snorted as he helped her to her feet. "I'm fine, but I'll be even better if I can hold on to you."

He chuckled and put his arm around her shoulders before walking with her out of the bar. He hailed a cab and helped her get inside. Nessie told the driver where to go. It wasn't very far, but she grabbed Jacob's fingers and held on for the ride. He lifted his arm to hold her against him. Their hands rested on her side near her breast. She wondered just how quickly she could get undressed once they walked in her door.

Jacob watched Nessie as they drove to her house. He wanted her madly, more than he'd ever wanted any other woman. There was something about her that was so alluring yet innocent. He felt pulled to her like a magnet, and every time their skin touched, his whole body tingled in a way he'd never experienced before. She looked up at him and smiled an adorably lopsided smile. He didn't even try to stop himself as he leaned in and kissed her lips.

Nessie was taken by surprise when he kissed her. One moment, she was happily thinking of all the things she was going to do to him and the next, his warm, full, and surprisingly soft lips were covering hers. For a moment, all coherent thought abandoned her and she wasn't sure what to do. She sat frozen beside him, wondering how to proceed. He parted his lips slightly and kissed her more roughly.

All of her passion and desire came back to her in a rush, and she began to kiss him back deeply. His fingers tightened on hers as he pulled her closer.

The driver clearing his throat made Jacob break the kiss. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a bill, not caring to check what it was, and threw it at the other man as Nessie opened the door. They climbed out, both stumbling up the walkway and the two steps to her door. She dug in her purse for the key and cursed her unsteady hands until she finally found it and unlocked the door.

Once inside, Jacob shut the door and followed her closely to a small table where she set down her purse. When she turned back to him, he grabbed her tightly and kissed her deeply. Neither could say exactly how it happened—they were too caught up in each other to care—but soon they found themselves shirtless standing in her room. As Jacob unclasped Nessie's bra, she remembered something she was supposed to tell him. The words were fuzzy and didn't make sense, but she knew Bella had urged her at some point during the night to say them.

"Jacob," she blurted. She looked up at him as he palmed her breasts. He didn't respond, preferring instead to kneel down where he could suck on her nipples. She gasped and held on to his shoulders. "I want your stallion bread." What that right? She couldn't find it in her to care.

Jacob smirked against her skin and bit her lightly. "Is that what they're calling it these days?" he asked when he pulled back.

She tugged on his arms, and he stood back up. She grabbed the button of his pants with both hands and tried to pop it. It was more difficult than she thought it should be. After a few tries, he stepped in and helped her. She smiled in victory and pushed them down, exposing his erection. She grabbed it and looked up at him. "Just fuck me, Jake."

The darkness in his eyes grew hotter, and he grabbed the back of her neck to pull her in for a searing kiss. He held her steady against him as they moved back toward the bed. Jacob wasn't patient. Once she was on the bed, he all but ripped the rest of her clothing off and leaned over her with one knee beside her hip.

"You are so fucking beautiful." He bit her nipple as one hand ran down her stomach to her hips. She spread her legs with a whimper, and he thrust two fingers inside her. She moved her hips with his fingers as he worked her tits.

"Like that; God yes, fuck me with your fingers!" She grabbed his hair and moaned louder.

He bit her skin down her stomach, stopping for a moment to play with her navel piercing before continuing his trek down. Her hips bucked up as he moved between them and licked her clit. No one had ever done that for her. The sensation mixed with the incredible arousal coursing through her body was too much, and she came quickly. He chuckled and pulled fingers out, licking them as he moved his body over her.

"Up for more?" he asked.

"I am so not done with you, mister."

"Good." He kissed her roughly and pulled back. He took her arm and lifted her up to sitting, then turned her over so she was on her knees. "Lean over."

She did, excitement like she'd never known making her giddy as she rested on her elbows and raised her ass in the air. He got on his knees behind her and licked his fingers before thrusting them inside her again. She moaned loudly.

"You have such a pretty pussy, Nessie," he said. "I'm going to have fun with it." He rubbed his lubricated fingers over his cock before getting in position. He pushed into her and grabbed her hair, pulling tightly. She moaned loudly and grabbed the bed sheet. "Jesus Christ, that's tight," he growled. He slapped her ass and thrust harder. He pushed her leg up by her elbow and growled again.

"Harder, Jacob," she begged. Pleasure outweighed pain as he took her in a way that made her feel claimed. He shifted and leaned forward, his hand on the back of her neck forcing her to bend further until her face was on the blanket next to her knee. The only thing she could concentrate on was how much of him she feel inside her. "Yes," she moaned. "Like that . . . Oh, fuck!"

Jacob smacked her ass again and closed his eyes. They were both so close to a release. "You better come soon," he said, his voice strained. He tugged harder on her hair and thrust faster.

"Don't stop, please," she cried. "Make me come again and I'll swallow for you."

He growled and slapped her hip twice. "Fuck!" With his hand on her neck to hold him steady, he reached around her and rubbed her clit quickly. "Come on, Nessie, fucking come for me. Come on my dick."

Nessie gave in to the all-consuming sensation and came hard. He let her ride it out as long as he could before he moved back and grabbed her arm, pulling her back up. She turned around and took his cock in her hands. He fisted her hair and shoved into her open mouth as he came. He growled loudly and thrust a few times before he was done. She swallowed, her gag reflex numbed from the alcohol, and they both collapsed on the bed.

They were both silent for a few minutes. Post-orgasmic lethargy made her feel as though each of her limbs weighed a thousand pounds; she couldn't move for anything. Jacob had fucked a good many girls in his time, but he could honestly say that Nessie was the best he'd had. It didn't hurt that she'd swallowed. That was fucking hot. He looked over at her and smirked. She met his eyes and licked her lips.

"Thank you," she said, an unexpected wave of doubt and insecurity washing over her.

"Anytime." He reached over and lightly touched her cheek. "I mean that."

She smiled. "Are you staying the night?" She pursed her lips, still cursing the alcohol that loosened her tongue.

He shrugged. "I guess so. You want me to?" He definitely wanted to.

"Yes."

He scooted closer to her and slipped his arm under her head. "Then I will."

She couldn't believe her luck. She turned into him and kissed his jaw. "Thanks."

As they laid together, her fingers explored his chest and stomach while his ran lightly over her lower back and the swell of her ass. She could get used to this, she thought. Laying next to him, whether it was just the alcohol or not, felt like heaven. She put her palm down on his toned stomach, marveling the way his abs felt. She remembered looking at magazines with her sister and appreciating all the men with sculpted abs and bulging biceps. She could hardly believe she was laying next to the most perfect specimen.

"In the morning, I'm cooking breakfast on your stomach," she said.

He laughed. She loved the way it sounded and felt next to her. "If you say so."

"I'm tired."

He kissed her head. "Me, too."

They got under the blankets, and Nessie snuggled up to him again. They were both out within minutes.

~ BH4 ~

Jacob strode into the suite where the band had been practicing and shook his head at himself. He should have stayed. At least until she woke up. She looked too beautiful laying there unconscious; he couldn't disturb her. He'd left her a note, and he wondered if he'd see her again soon. It was awkward walking out of the house knowing Nessie's sister was home; he could hear her moving around in the other bedroom. He had tried not to make too much noise and just get out before she could stop him.

With a sigh, he looked at the clock. Almost noon. The rest of the band wouldn't be showing up until at least three. With three hours to waste, he began checking the equipment to make sure everything was still where it should be.

~ BH4 ~

Nessie sat on the bathroom floor, crying into the toilet in between dry heaves. Bella sat next to her rubbing her back.

"It'll be okay, Nessie," Bella said. She hated seeing her sister so upset. "He's not gone for good. You saw the note he left." He'd given her the address of the place he'd be practicing later that day and had given an open invitation for her to join him. To Bella, that meant he wanted to see her and just couldn't stay. To Nessie, his absence only confirmed her fears that the night before had been merely a one night stand. She hated herself for even letting the inking of hope that it was more than that get anywhere near her. She had known, from the first drink at the bar the night before, that anything between them would be fleeting. He and his band were constantly on the road, going from town to town to play venues and spread their music. It wasn't like he was going to take her along or give all that up to stay with her. Still, the thought that the most perfect night of her life wasn't as wonderful for Jacob made her heart hurt in ways Nahuel couldn't begin to touch.

"I wanted to make breakfast for him," Nessie whimpered. "I told him I'd do it on his stomach." The memory of those perfect abs under fingers made her sob again.

Bella smiled and ran her fingers through Nessie's hair. She let her sister cry a little while longer before she knew it was time to get up.

"Come on, sweetie. Come help me make breakfast instead."

Nessie knew she had to get herself together. She hadn't even cried this hard over Nahuel, the man she had once thought she would marry. Bella helped her clean up, then they both went to the kitchen. They made pancakes, and Nessie used the distraction to breathe a little deeper and clear her head. It wasn't as easy as she'd hoped thanks to the ache between her legs that made it difficult to move or even sit down.

"I never did ask you how your night was," Nessie said as they ate. "So how was it?"

Bella smirked. "It was very nice. Edward and I went to that little café on Main Street and drank coffee and talked for a few hours. He is so sweet, Nessie. Very artistic, too. We didn't have sex, but we did make out pretty seriously. He brought me back home, gave me his number, and told me to be ready for our first date this weekend."

Nessie smiled sadly. "I'm glad you had a good time." The thought of dating and phone numbers made her eyes water. Jacob hadn't left a contact number on the note.

Bella patted Nessie's arm. "I think you need to take a shower, get dressed, and go down there. If he didn't want to see you again, he wouldn't have invited you or told you where he was going to be."

"I know, but—"

"But nothing. I didn't let you back out last night, and I'm not going to today. Finish your breakfast and get cleaned up. You still smell like sex."

Nessie blushed and tried to discreetly sniff herself. Bella wasn't joking. "At least it was damn good sex."

They finished eating and went to Nessie's room together so Bella could help her pick out an outfit. Bella clicked her tongue. "If anyone was home over there, you guys gave them a show." She went to the window and let the blinds down. "Remember the neighbors like to watch."

Nessie laughed. "Oh, well. At least it was show-worthy." She stood by her dresser and picked up the note Jacob had left for her. He'd written it on an envelope she had sitting on her desk and used a light purple colored pencil in her drawer. She tried to imagine him waking up and getting dressed while she was still dead to the world.

"Earth to Nessie," Bella said, thrusting a shirt at her. Nessie took it absentmindedly. "Wear this and your skinny jeans. And your black pumps."

Nessie held the shirt up and nodded. It was a stretchy purple halter that tied behind her neck and left her navel uncovered. "All right. Going to shower; see you in fifteen minutes."

It took her longer than she had anticipated to get cleaned up and dressed. She dried her hair and let it hang down, all the while remembering the way Jacob had pulled it. She sighed to herself and leaned over the counter to put on her makeup. Finally she was decent.

"How's this?" she asked Bella in the living room.

Bella nodded. "I like it. It's missing something, though." She pursed her lips, looking over her sister. "We should paint your nails."

Nessie grimaced and looked at her hands. "Why?"

"Because it's only one o'clock and he's not going to be there until three. Come on. Do you want purple, black, or that shiny in-between?"

"The shiny one."

~ BH4 ~

Jacob was losing his mind. It didn't seem to matter what he did or how hard he threw himself at something; one unguarded moment, and he was thinking about her again. He'd couldn't remember any girl that had felt as good in his arms as Nessie. He found himself hoping she'd come watch the band practice.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the door opened. He looked over to see Embry striding in.

"Hey, man," Embry said. "Last night was wicked. I might still be hungover."

Jacob smirked. "Go get some coffee or something. You're not getting out of practice."

"Nah, I'm fine. You heard from Quil or Seth yet?"

"Nope. You're the first one here. How're the ladies?"

Embry sat down in a folding chair and leaned back, looking relaxed. "The ladies are very satisfied. The blonde one couldn't walk this morning."

Jacob chuckled. "I taught you well."

"Whatever, Jake. I taught myself. Did you go with that Nessie chick from the stage? I saw you talking to her. She's hot."

Jacob furrowed his brow. "Yeah, I went back to her place. Left this morning before she woke up, but I invited her over today."

Embry sat up straighter. "You what? Man, you're not going soft, are you?"

"No, I'm not going soft; I just invited her over. You got a problem with that?"

"No, I'm good." He held his hands up in surrender.

"That's what I thought. Sound check." He pointed toward Embry's guitar.

"Yes, Master." Embry got up and mock saluted, grumbling to himself as went over to his instrument.

Seth was the next to show up at two-thirty. He was all smiles, as usual. He and Embry talked about their night while doing their sound checks. At two-forty-five, Quil got there.

Jacob, Embry, and Seth stopped what they were doing when a girl walked in behind him. She held his hand, obviously trying to hide behind him.

"Hey, guys," Quil said happily. "You haven't started without me, have you?"

"Every good band needs a bassist, Quil," Jacob said. "They're just warming up. Who's that?"

Quil tugged on the girl's hand and brought her around to his front. "This is Claire." He put his hands on her shoulders, rubbing her skin lightly with his thumbs. Jacob thought she was pretty with straight, black hair and olive complexion. It still didn't compare to Nessie. He shook his head, took a few steps forward, and held out his hand.

"Hi, Claire."

She smiled uncomfortably and took his hand. "Hi."

Embry groaned. "First Jake, and now you? Jesus. Seth, please tell me you didn't fall in love last night."

Seth snorted. "I sure did. I fell in love with a foursome."

Embry held up his hand for a high five. "That's what I'm talkin' about!"

Quil rolled his eyes. "Sure, whatever. You forget I grew up out here before I moved to that shithole of a town. I knew Claire in grade school." He turned to Claire. "Why don't you come sit over here?"

Jacob sighed and went to get the microphone set up. On his way, he smacked Embry on the back of the head. "I didn't fall in love last night, dipshit."

"We'll see, asswipe."

Once Claire was settled in a chair against the wall, Quil got to work on his bass. Jacob watched him out of the corner of his eye. He refused to admit he was jealous of Quil. He should have stayed with Nessie.

"We doin' this or what, bro?" Embry asked.

"Yeah." They decided on a few songs to run through and started.

~ BH4 ~

_I __can __do __this_, Nessie thought to herself. She stood outside the suite listening the music the band was making. It reminded her vividly of the previous night, both before they went to her house and after. Jacob's voice was still as strong and intoxicating as it had been on stage. She waited for the song to end so she didn't interrupt anyone.

When the music stopped, she took a deep breath for courage and pushed the door open. The first thing she noticed was a black-haired woman sitting on the opposite side of the large room. She swallowed and let the door swing shut behind her. All four guys were near the rear of the room with their instruments. Jacob smiled widely and put the microphone back on the stand before jogging over to her.

"Hey, you did come."

She nodded, more than a little nervous. "Yeah."

"Good. You wanna go sit by Claire?" He pointed to the other girl. "We've got a few more to run through."

"Okay."

She watched Jake go back to the band and sighed to herself as she made her way over to the wall. She grabbed an empty chair and set it up next to the other woman.

Claire smiled, relived that she wasn't the only one sitting in on their practice. "Hi." She held out her hand. "I'm Claire."

Nessie nodded and took her hand. The band started to play, and Nessie had to talk loudly to be heard. "I'm Nessie. Are you a . . . girlfriend?"

Claire nodded. "Kind of. I don't know. I grew up with Quil until eighth grade when he and his family moved to another city. When he left, we decided that if we ever saw each other again and we were both still single, we'd give it a shot." She shrugged.

Nessie thought that was sweet. She smiled. "Did you see them last night?"

"No, actually a friend of mine had gone to the club. I'm not really into this kind of music, but I'll still support him. She called me because she'd heard me talk about him, and of course I got ready and met them at a restaurant down the street. We spent the whole night talking and catching up on old times. It was fun. Did you see them?"

"Yeah, my sister and I went to the club." She bit her lip and looked up at Jacob as he growled into the microphone. A shiver ran up her spine as she remembered how he'd touched her. She cleared her throat and turned back to Claire. "Jacob picked me when they called on the audience, and afterward we talked for a while."

Claire smiled. "That sounds nice."

Nessie nodded and turned back toward the band. The girls watched them in silence for the rest of the set. Nessie swore Jacob was looking at her a few times, as if he was singing directly to her.

Jacob was nervous about what would happen when they were done with practice. A part of him wanted to go on forever just to avoid the inevitable awkward questions, but sure enough they soon came to an end. Even if he could have convince Embry and Seth to keep going, Quil lifted the guitar strap over his head and put it away, then dashed over to Claire. Jacob took his time putting his things away.

"I'm outta here," Embry said. "My ass is going to bed."

Seth stood up and followed. "No shit, dude."

Jacob sighed to himself when it was just him and Nessie left in the room. He stalled for more time as he took a few minutes to close each clasp on his cases.

Nessie sat trying to be patient by the wall. She watched Jacob and could see that he was purposely moving slowly. It bothered her; she didn't see why he would want to avoid her if he'd invited her. Unless, her skeptical mind told her, he'd only invited her because he thought he had to. He'd only act like that if he really didn't want her around. She looked down at her hands, nails perfectly painted by her sister, and sighed. She was just going to have to accept the fact that she wasn't actually wanted. The night before had probably only been a result of the alcohol anyway.

The words of her ex-boyfriend came to mind. She pursed her lips, wishing she could forget that night. Nahuel had been drunk, the first time she'd ever witnessed it. He told her she was boring, predictable, and clingy. The sex wasn't good anymore. He needed real action. She had hoped it was all just the alcohol talking then. He'd apologized the next day, but it didn't save their relationship. She always wondered what was real and what wasn't. Two weeks later, he announced that he was moving back to Brazil to be with his family. She didn't even try to convince him otherwise.

"Hey."

Jacob's voice brought her out of her own thoughts. She looked up to see him standing in front of her. He was still wearing the tattered wife beater and khaki shorts from the night before. She swallowed. "Hey."

He had no idea what to say. He was thrilled that she'd come, but he didn't think he should be. He liked her, that was a given. It was _how __much_ he liked her that worried him. He sat down in the chair next to her and cleared his throat. "So, uh . . . how did everything sound?"

She braved a peek at him and licked her lips. "It sounded good."

He nodded. "Good."

Nessie felt she could reach out and physically touch the discomfort around them. They were both silent for a few minutes, Jacob trying to figure out an intelligent way to ask her when he could see her again without making it sound like a booty call.

Finally, Nessie'd had enough. She wasn't going to sit there and be unwanted. She could do without his scrutinizing gaze and intimidating aura. She sighed and stood up. "So this was fun," she said hastily, not looking at him. "I should probably go home."

Jacob winced and stood up with her. "Are you sure?" She didn't turn around when she nodded. "Can I take you home?"

Nessie turned that time and glared up at him. She wanted to defend herself; she wasn't a whore. She wasn't going to jump in bed with him just because he was horny. And really hot. The words stuck in her throat because she knew they were wrong. The night before had turned her into a whore, and he was only asking for what she'd already made available. Instead, she shook her head again. "No."

"Okay, so why did you come out here?" he asked.

"Because my sister talked me into it. She thought your note was sweet and meant you wanted to see me again. Last night was . . ." Words failed her. It was amazing, beautiful, passionate, and the best night of her life. But that wasn't what she wanted to say. "A mistake."

He nodded. "Okay. If last night was a mistake, and your sister talked you in to coming out here because she thought I wanted to see you again, then what do _you_ want? I mean, if you really didn't want to see me again, you could have gone somewhere else and lied to her."

"We're not talking about me, Jacob. This is about you and why you invited me down here."

He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. Nessie couldn't help but notice how good he looked like that. "That wasn't anywhere in that discussion, but okay. I invited you down here because I do want to see you again."

She mirrored his position. "Then why did you leave?"

He opened his mouth, but didn't say anything for a moment. He should have known she was going to ask that question. "Because I'm a dumbass."

She wasn't expecting that. "What?"

"It was stupid, okay? It's what I normally do. I wake up and go home."

Nessie narrowed her eyes. "And do you also normally invite your drunk fucks to watch you practice so you can try to get them in bed again?"

He shook his head and laughed without humor. "No. That's a new trick. Not the try to get you in bed part; just the other part."

"So are you saying you're not trying to get me in bed again?"

"Well, that would be nice, but no. Not yet. Jesus, I just wanted to see you, okay? Is that all right?"

She had to admit she was softening. As hard as he tried to hide it, she could tell he was nervous if she let herself look hard enough. It was in the way he shifted his weight and looked at his arms when he spoke. When he met her eyes, his were still dark and fierce. They drew her in and made her body react in ways she didn't think a single glance should.

"Yeah, that's okay."

"What about what you want, Nessie?" He wouldn't take a step further if she didn't want him to.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm not really good at this," she said softly. "Contrary to what my attire and party habits suggest, I don't get drunk and fuck random guys each week. I've had two boyfriends in my entire life, one of which I thought I was going to marry until he dumped me a year ago. I don't want to get involved with something new unless I know there's at least a chance that it could last. Yes, I want to see you. I really do, but I don't think I can. How long are you going to be here anyway?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. If Quil and Claire can figure something out, why couldn't we?"

Nessie thought about that. There wasn't a reason in the world why they couldn't at least try. "Shouldn't we get to know each other first?"

"I know you well enough to know I want to see you." He reached out and touched her arm. "Don't make me get any mushier, please?"

She smiled. "That might be interesting." She took a step closer and closed her eyes when he pulled her into a tight hug. She knew in an instant that the alcohol last night had little to nothing to do with the way he made her feel. His hug was just as intoxicating as it had been before.

"I can write songs about anger, hatred, and a whole lot of negative shit, but I really, really suck at the sweet stuff."

She looked up at him and slid her hands up to his shoulders. "Then don't write a song about it. Just tell me."

He sighed and got an idea. Instead of speaking, he looked down at her. She gazed back expectantly, and he lightly touched her cheek. He felt stupid as he tried to recreate a scene from a movie he'd seen when he was younger. The man touched his lover's cheek, trailing his fingers down her neck to her shoulder and making her shiver. He smiled when he noticed the goosebumps on Nessie's skin. In the movie, the man stared into his lover's eyes and slowly leaned in for a kiss.

Nessie could feel her heartbeat getting harder by the second as her breaths became labored. She couldn't move her eyes from his as he leaned in closer and finally connected their lips. He wasn't gentle. His thumb on her chin urged her mouth to open, and he deepened the kiss roughly. She matched his fervor, standing on her toes and clasping her hands together behind his neck. His arm around her held tightly while his other hand remained on her neck.

Jacob pulled back and smiled. "Still need me to explain?"

She blushed and laughed nervously. "No, not really."

"I'm not asking to turn this into something really serious right up front, okay? I just want to know that you're not going to look for anyone else; that you're mine."

"You have to promise me something," she said seriously. He nodded. "If I'm yours, then you're mine, and you can't fuck anyone else after a show. I mean it, Jacob, that's a deal breaker. If you want to try, then I will, but only if you're willing to do that for me."

He had figured she would ask for that. He nodded. "I promise."

She narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure?"

He let go of her and took a few steps away. "Can you try trusting me, Nessie? I'm not going to be around all the time; if you can't trust me, we can't do anything."

Nessie looked down; Jacob was right. "I can try. I'm not exactly the best at that, though. I'm clingy."

He smirked. "And I'm possessive. Feel free to call and question me every night, and I'll come beat the shit out of anyone who licks their lips in your direction." She laughed and stepped closer to him. He hugged her again. "I'm not just saying that; I really am possessive. Think you can live with that?"

She looked up at him. "Think you can live with me being paranoid?"

He shrugged. "I'll give it a shot."

"Me too."

"Good. You hungry?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"I need to take a shower and change my clothes, but I want to take you out to dinner. Do you want to meet somewhere or come with me?"

She bit her lip. She knew if she went with him, he wouldn't take her out anywhere; they'd end up in bed again. Although her body wasn't opposed to the idea, her heart and her head told her to slow it down a little. "I could probably use some extra primping. How about I meet you back here in an hour?"

He nodded. "Okay, see you then." He leaned in and kissed her. "Don't be late. And don't change; you look hot."

She smiled. "Okay."

~ BH4 ~

_Four Months Later_

"How was the show tonight?" Nessie asked, laying on her bed.

"Not bad," Jacob answered. He sounded distracted.

Nessie frowned. "You're lying. What happened?"

"What? Oh, nothing bad happened. Hold on a sec, babe."

She heard him talking in the background, but couldn't make out what he was saying. She sighed to herself and tried to remember their deal when she heard a woman say something. He laughed, and the sound made her shiver. She hadn't seen him in almost a month, and every part of her craved him in a different way. The last four months had been kind to them; they both kept their promises and talked on the phone as often as they could. His willingness to talk to her about his nights eventually lead to an uneasy trust that had developed into something she called semi-steady. He had yet to have any reason to act on his threat of possessiveness, but he'd mentioned it several times in the first month. He came to see her when he could, which turned out to be two to three times a month. It hurt to be away from him for so long, but she felt it was needed. Brotherhood Four was gaining more popularity in the underground scene, and Nessie couldn't be more proud of them. They'd been saving up their money to rent a studio to record some of their songs.

"Sorry 'bout that, Nessie. What did you ask?"

"I asked what happened."

"You won't believe me," he said with a grin.

Nessie sat up. Instead of the sidetracked nervousness she thought she'd heard before, he sounded excited. "What won't I believe?" Something big had happened. She could feel it.

"As we speak, the guys and I are sitting at the bar talking to a lady about getting signed onto a label."

Nessie gasped. "You're fucking shitting me! Oh, my God, Jacob, that's amazing."

"I know. We've got a lot of shit to talk over, but this could be it."

"Why are you on the phone with me, then? Go talk to her and get signed!"

"All right," he laughed. "I'll call you later, okay?"

"I want to know everything. Oh, Jacob, I am so proud of you! Good luck, baby. I love you."

"Love you, too."

They hung up, and Nessie ran out of her room to find her sister and share the good news.

Brotherhood Four got the contract. The weekend after all the paperwork was signed, Jacob and Quil both visited their girlfriends. Embry and Seth took their own initiative at Tonix to get drunk and have fun their own way.

The first night, neither Jacob nor Nessie left the bedroom. They talked about all the possibilities a record label brought them, as well as all the challenges. He didn't know if he would have more or less time to see her, but he promised he'd make time at least once a month. She promised to be okay with whatever he could do.

"I support you, one hundred percent," she said as they laid in bed. She kissed his neck. "I have since that night at Tonix, and I'll keep doing it."

He kissed her lips. "Thanks, Nessie."

She leaned up on her elbow. "I love you."

He smiled and pushed her hair back behind her shoulder, exposing her breasts. He kissed her again, deepening it this time. She raised her leg, rubbing it against his, and whimpered when he pulled her on top of him. "I love you, too."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading!


End file.
